La Colina Silenciosa: la reunión
by El Ultimo Rey Dragon
Summary: Yoh recibe una carta de su esposa quien le espera en su lugar favorito en la “Colina Silenciosa”. Ahora Yoh se embarcara al sitio mas triste del mundo en buscas de respuestas pero en vez de eso encontrara solo mas dudas.


_**

* * *

**_

La Colina Silenciosa: la reunión.

Autor: El ultimo rey dragón

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La carta **

CARTA DE ANNA DIRIGIDA A YOH

_Querido esposo:_

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo, tanto desde mi ultima carta querido, tanto placer me trae escribirte que evoca en mi recuerdos tan hermoso, tan dichosos que no puedo evitar omitirlos. Recuerdo con exactitud nuestro primer encuentro ¿lo recuerdas cariño? En esa época yo solo era una simple estudiante universitaria en el ultimo semestre de la carrera de filosofía y letras dentro **la cuidad de Racoon **cuando tu fuiste trasladado desde la universidad de Tokio. Al principio, no lo niego, te detestaba, odiaba esa sonrisa tan tranquila, tan serena que a veces te hacia ver como un idota, esa clama en ti antes de la tormenta. Si, aun recuerdo tus primeras palabras hacia mi, fueron tan poco refinadas que mi mente aun las tiene muy frescas: "Hola soy Yoh y me perdí" Esas fueron una de tantas excusas con las cuales te acercaste a mi. _

_Pero a pesar de mis desplantes, de mi orgullo, de mi carácter duro y firme, carácter que tu lograste ablandar. Es quizás por eso que deje que poco a poco la distancia que había entre el mundo y yo disminuyera. Me hacías reír con toda una sarta de tonterías, de ridiculeces de las cuales no te importaba si realmente dañabas tu reputación, no si al final de mi podías disfrutar una sonrisa. Recuerdo el tonto traje rojo, la barba blanca y mal puesta, el sombrero menos navideño que haya existido en todos los trajes de Santa Clous, todo eso solo para darme un regalo, fingiendo en todo el campus que papá Noel había llegado. No sabes como reí el día en que me pediste como novia, aun creo que mis compañeras de dormitorio recuerdan esa mañana, en que tu vestido como un príncipe sacado quizás del peor cuento de hadas que jamás haya leído, montado sobre un fino corcel blanco llegaste a nuestro dormitorio y gritaste: "¡Oh princesa Anna he venido a rescatarla del fiero germen que ha inundado su reino, este ha de ser el germen de las matemáticas de tercer grado, Oh mi divina musa baje rápido que en mi fiel galgo la llevare hasta mi reino... ¡Caramba seré mas directo¿Quieres ser mi novia?"_

_Es sin duda el acto mas torpe y ridículo que he visto en mi vida, pero a la vez el mas tierno de toda ella, yo baje en seguida ¿lo recuerdas cariño? Con gusto te abrace y acepté ser tu novia, tu reina de hierro, tu dulce moza. Así ambos conocimos el mundo del amor, los calidos abrazos de los lunes, las risas de las tardes martianas, las películas aburridas de los miércoles nocturnos, los largos y calidos besos de los jueves, los viernes encerrados en la biblioteca buscando un rincón para amarnos cuando la tarea ya no era una prioridad, los sábados de fiestas y bailes donde conocíamos poco a poco (y mas íntimamente) nuestros cuerpos, los domingos apacibles y serenos donde el único y verdadero descanso era estar abrazados sobre la cama todo el día esperando la noche para iniciar nuevamente nuestra semana. Así continuamos hasta que una primavera me llevaste a tu país con el fin de conocerlo, en esa ocasión fuimos a la torre de Tokio ¡Eres malo!¡Esa vez me vendaste los ojos durante todo el camino! Cuando estuvimos arriba, tocando con los dedos las nubes. Tu me hablaste tan seriamente que me sorprendió el grado de madures que adquirieron tus facciones, tomaste mis blancas manos, las besaste y me pediste que estubiera contigo por todo la vida. Yo solo te bese y con lagrimas en mis ojos acepte._

_¿Te acuerdas de la boda cariño? Nos casamos en Rancoon, en la **mansión Spencer**. Te esforzaste mucho en cumplir cada uno de mis caprichos, de mis deseos de perfeccion en nuestras boda; platos blancos con un leve marco dorado, manteles del color azul mas celeste de la tierra, el vestido mas hermoso que se pudiera desear, tus queridos amigos vestidos como debe ser. El recuerdo de nuestra boda, es el que mas aprecio, aun puedo verme con el vestido blanco diciendo: "Si, acepto" al tiempo que tu derramabas una lagrima. Mas aun recuerdo nuestro viaje a travez de la union americana hasta que llegamos al caprichoso lugar de mi infancia (a aquella pequeña cabaña cerca de **la colina silenciosa **donde pasaba horas con mi abuela de niña) en aquel lugar jugamos al amor, donde desnude mi alma y cuerpo, donde deje que con tus dedos tomaras mi cuerpo y lo manejaras a tu antojo. ¿Lo recuerdas amor? Aun en mi mente tengo fija la imagen de tu rostro rojo como un tomate ante la figura de mi cuerpo en la noche de bodas. Como nos divertimos esa noche. Jugamos a enlazar nuestros cuerpos de tantas maneras, a fundirnos como velas a punto de morir, si, como juzgabas con mis piernas abiertas, el fino tacto de tus manos en mis órganos, el éxtasis de mi cuerpo, el calor de tu alma, mis uñas en tu espalda, tu lengua en mis partes mas cerradas, nuestros cortos besos en el acto de amor, mi boca fundiéndose en tu cuerpo a cada momento, el abrazante fuego de nuestras almas en mutua comunión. _

_Al amanecer caminamos tomados de la mano en el bosque de mi caprichoso lugar cerca de la cuidad, era un día lluvioso pero aun con eso caminamos hasta llegar a aquel cerezo en donde jugaba cuando era niña, mi lugar favorito en la colina silenciosa, nos sentamos bajo el cariño ¿lo recuerdas? Y hicimos **la promesa... **Sin duda lo has de recordar, incluso sacamos una foto en que tan detalladamente me abrazabas ante el flash de la camara, con esa sonrisa torpe que me enamoro ¡nuestras primera foto de recién casados!. Si todos aquellos recuerdos estan aqui, en mi corazón, cada uno, cada uno... Querido mio ven, debes venir a nuestro lugar favorito, aquí estoy mi querido Yoh, estoy aquí en nuestro lugar favorito... Aquí en la colina silenciosa..._

_Con amor Anna_

Al terminar de leer este documento, Yoh tomo asiento en el sillón de su basta biblioteca y medito si podria ser un broma aquella carta que habia leido pero al poco tiempo concluyo que era completamente imposible. Ese trozo de papel detallaba hechos solo conocidos por el y su esposa, además la letra era inconfundiblemente del puño de Anna pero esta ultima opción era completamente iracional ni siquiera un leve destello de esperanza estaba contemplado en la mente de Yoh por una simple y triste razón, esta era que su querida esposa habia muerto hace siete años.

Fue un golpe muy duro tanto para Yoh como para su pequeño niño de apenas dos años. La muerte de Anna fue por demas extraña y muy repentina, en ese tiempo Yoh y Anna se habia consolidado como pareja, el habia logrado conseguir un buen trabajo como profesor de matemáticas en la secundaria estatal numero cuatro de Rockfort mientras ella comenzo a dar clases de filosofía en su antigua preparatoria, de esta manera ambos procuraban pagar la hipoteca de su pequeña casa y los gasto próximos del bebe que veían en camino, este hecho emociono a ambos de manera increíble, el pequeño nació un **trece de noviembre **a sus cortos años en su mirada infantil se podía denotar que ese niño conjugaría (quizás de manera sublime) las herencias de sus padres, el pensamiento matemático de su padre y las razones filosóficas de su madre quizás por esta razón el niño se llamo Hanna, si la vida pintaba bien para Yoh y Anna.

Pero una mañana de mayo Anna cayo enferma, la fibre fue acompañada de sintomas alarmantes y era suficiente con ver su rostro para temerse lo peor. La entereza de su alma y su infinito amor hacia su marido e hijo no le abandonaron ni siquiera en su agonia, en su lecho de muerte ella tomo las manos de sus esposo y las beso, después beso la cabeza de su pequeño y anticipando lo peor dijo:

-Querido esposo- musito- Se fuerte, siempre lo has sido pero ahora debe serlo mas en poco tiempo la vela de mi vida se extinguirá. Deseo en mi ultimo suspiro verte a los ojos y que me demuestres que mi ida no sera ningun impedimento para tu vida futura ni para la de nuestro niño ¡Ay! Querido esposo siento mucho dejarte, he sido tan feliz y me ha querido tanto que me produce un dolor inmeso el tener que dejarlos en este mundo tan grande, tan frio, tan calidoy tan hermoso. Cuida a nuestro Hanna procura que sea un hombre recto y firme como tu, recuerdale que su mamita siempre velara por el en las horas en que el sol ya no este de nuestro lado. Tratare de afrontar la muerte con resignación y con la esperanza que algun día nos volvamos a encontrar en otra vida o en otro lugar... Si es posible... Mantente firme hasta el final mi amado esposo...

Y expiro dulcemente, aun en su muerte su semblante esterizaba el amor que profesaba hacia su esposo e hijo. En la mente de Yoh todo estos recuerdos le asaltaban. Se levanto y camino lentamente hacia la habitacion de su pequeño contemplo el rostro dormido de su hijo, sin duda se podía notar en el pequeño su gran parecido a su difunta esposa, sobre todo en su melena rubia pero su carácter era mas perecido al suyo, era tranquilo y calmado como la hierba en la tormenta. Quizas por la conmoción causada por aquella carta Yoh decidio que seria buena idea llavar a su niño aquel lugar el cual era el favorito de su difunta esposa, en las mentes del joven profesor de matematicas retumbaban las palabras:_ la promesa... nuestro lugar favorito. _De esta manera, al siguiente día el decido llevar con su pequeño aquel lugar con el fin de incualtar mas y profundamente el amor hacia su madre. El pequeño Hanna estaba muy emocionado pues conoceria el lugar favorito de su mamá, un lugar por complento desconocido para el mientras su padre mantenia un vago recuerdo de ello pero con la suficiente claridad para saber hacia donde ir.

Tomaron su camioneta y durante todo el día Yoh manejo esperando poder llegar antes de que la noche les alcanzara, por desgracia esto sucedió y la noche ya les había alcanzado en la carretera. Hanna dormía placidamente en el asiento lateral mientras su padre no perdía de vista el camino solo iluminado por sus luces sin la presencia de mas estorbosos autos.

Momentos después Yoh logra divisar una motocicleta estrellada a un costado de la carretera. No hay nadie mas... poco después una sombra aparece al frente del auto. En un décima de segundo la mente de Yoh juega con la sombra, parece una mujer de cabellera rubia ¿Es Anna? Yoh se vuelve a plantar en la realidad, da vuelta al volante lleno de pánico.

El auto sale por el límite de la carretera hacia un desnivel. Se cierra los ojos de Yoh, ya no siente nada, pierde el conocimiento...

No pasa mucho tiempo y Yoh recobra el conocimiento, Hanna no se encuentra en la camioneta y la puerta esta abierta. El profesor se alarma y de inmediato sale de su auto. Hace un frío poco común y comenzó a nevar.

-Nevando fuera de estación- dijo para si Yoh.

Camino un poco hacia lo que parece ser una calle, logro notar una extraña neblina que rodea las casas y la calle que pisa sus pies, Yoh se adentra un poco mas hasta que logro notar un señalamiento, se acerco un poco para poder apreciarlo y logro leer en el lo siguiente: "WELLCOME TO SILENT HILL".

**CONTINUARA... **

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capi, como verán este fic es una extraña mezcla con Silent Hill un juego de suvirval horror el cual recomiendo jugar. Espero que sea de su agrado y si les gusto, tiene dudas dejen un Rewin, pues en verdad aprecio sus comentario. Sin mas por el momento me retiro


End file.
